The Dance
by starsgurl13
Summary: Yuna and Rikku moving on at the end of the game**finished Rikku's dance**
1. Yuna's Dance

I don't own final fantasy x or the dance.   
  


Yuna stood on the dock looking out at the ocean. 'Tidus, where are you?' she thought. She had whistled, but he had not came to her. He would never come to her. She remembered the night they had in the Macalania Woods. They shared a kiss, one full of passion and romance. She loved him with every part of herself right down to her soul. But in the end he left her, forever.   


**_Looking back on the memory of_**   
**_The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone_**   
**_For a moment all the world was right_**   
**_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_**

When she thought about it she was happy that she didn't know what would happen in the end. It would have kept her from enjoying all the fun times she had had with Tidus. She thought of the time they we're laughing together and his smile. He had a wonderful smile. 

**_And now I'm glad I didn't know_**   
**_The way it all would end the way it all would go_**   
**_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_**   
**_But I'd of had to miss the dance_**

When he held her, it was the best feeling in the world. She wished that she had told him that she had loved him sooner. She was sure that he knew before she did tell him and that comforted her. She still had many regrets, if she had just decided to end her pilgrimage then he would be here. Even if she had to put up with Sin for the rest of her life it would have been worth it to be able to have Tidus with her. But she couldn't put the rest of Spira through that, they needed her. 

**_Holding you I held everything_**   
**_For a moment wasn't I a king_**   
**_But if I'd only known how the king would fall_**   
**_Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all_**

Spira. All those people depended on her now. It was her job to guide them now after Sin's death. She needed to show them the way to run Spira. She loved her friends, but they weren't enough. Tidus was now nothing, but a memory. 

**_And now I'm glad I didn't know_**   
**_The way it all would end the way it all would go_**   
**_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_**   
**_But I'd of had to miss the dance_**

She would always remember him and how he helped her defeat Sin. In the end it was better not to know how everything is going to end. Tidus was a memory, but one that would remain in her heart forever. She would never forget all that he gave to her. He showed her how to love. He would always be alive. That would live forever with her. Yuna didn't know what the future had in store for her, but she didn't want to know. "Chance is better."   
"What?"Lulu asked   
"Oh nothing." Yuna said, she was ready to move on. 

**_Yes my life is better left to chance_**   
**_I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance_**

'Bye Tidus', Yuna thought as she walked off the dock with Lulu.'I'll miss you'   
  



	2. Rikku's Dance

Rikku sat in the back of the airship,with her thoughts on Auron. She loved him. That was the simple truth. She might have been to young for him,but that didn't matter to her. Love was love not matter what the age difference was. They had never had any really romantic moments. The loved each other and that is what was important. When they looked at each other everything was right. They had no worries, no problems. She missed him and there was nothing she could do about it. 

**_Looking back on the memory of_**   
**_The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone_**   
**_For a moment all the world was right_**   
**_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_**

Did he know what was going to happen to him in the end? That thought haunted Rikku's mind. She wished she had knew what was going happen, then she wouldn't have all this pain in her heart. But she thought that if she did know. Would she have loved Auron at all, knowing that her heart would break in the end? 

**_And now I'm glad I didn't know_**   
**_The way it all would end the way it all would go_**   
**_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_**   
**_But I'd of had to miss the dance_**

She decided that she would have, nothing can stop love after all. She would have done anything to keep him alive, but when she met him he wasn't alive to begin with. How could she be in love with a dead man? She had dreamed about him, holding her, kissing her. And no feeling could compare to it,even though it wasn't real. She would have risked everything to have the chance to really experience the feeling. 

**_Holding you I held everything_**   
**_For a moment wasn't I a king_**   
**_But if I'd only known how the king would fall_**   
**_Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all_****__**

She still wasn't sure what the better choice was to know she was going to lose him in the end or have no idea of what would become of Auron.   
"Rikku, You ok?" Asked Wakka.   
"Yea i'm fine." She was suprised that Wakka was showing concern for her. I guess he's getting over the fact that i'm an Al Bhed, she thought.   
"Thinkin' 'bout Auron?"   
"I miss him, if i had just knew what was going to happen......."   
"I don't think you should want to know. It could kept you from enjoying what time you had with him ya?"   
"I guess you're right Wakka. 

**_And now I'm glad I didn't know_**   
**_The way it all would end the way it all would go_**   
**_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_**   
**_But I'd of had to miss the dance_**

"But it's unfair I loved him and he left me."   
"He had to be sent, it would have happened eventually anyway, he was dead when you started lovin' him."   
"Maybe, I guess i would have rather not known how it all ended."   
"Atleast ya had sometime with him."   
Rikku knew now that she should be grateful that she got to know him,it was better to know him for a little while and have him leave her than never know him at all. There would never be another man like him,but she was prepared to face life without him. A little part of him would always be with her, her memories of him. And that would be her comfort. 

**_Yes my life is better left to chance_**   
**_I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dan_**ce 

"E muja oui Auron", but life goes on. I will remember you forever.   
  


Al Bhed translation= I love you (like you couldn't have guessed it)   



End file.
